


X is for Xenocide

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [24]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, Memory Loss, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	X is for Xenocide

"The hell am I!" someone yelled out from the darkness, messy blonde locks on the torture table, "Oh, this." spoke a voice, "I'm just a demon, Ryo or I can say, Satan." as the person's body begun to change, long and sharp claws, skin a black jet color as huge pair of horns out of his forehead as it grew taller, taller just like Amon.

"Seem that Jenny Bitch regain your memory, but I'm going to erase it."

Ryo realize what is happening, "No, no!"

 

"God is far more cruel on you. If I erase your memories, he won't come after you. AKIRA WILL BE MORE HAPPY! YOU LIKE TO SEE AKIRA HAPPY!!!!!"

All Ryo saw when the demon brought his clawed hands to Ryo's temples is pure darkness.


End file.
